1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to armored tires having a traction plate equipped ground engaging surface. More specifically this invention is concerned with the implantation of anchor plates in the carcass of a tire to provide a mounting means for the traction plates. The anchor plates are molded between the inner plies of the tire and an elastomer insulated fabric and inextensible filament anchor ply structure.